Making it Square
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Della worries she's losing her youngest to a battle she knows nothing about. So now more than ever she has to step up and reach out.


**Della worries she's losing her youngest to a battle she knows nothing about. So now more than ever she has to step up and reach out. **

* * *

It was an offhand comment that tipped Della off. A tired complaint lodged by her oldest.

"Louie's been staying up all night." Della glanced around unable to locate her little night owl.

"Wouldn't be such a problem if I could do my talk show, but he's always mumbling, interrupting my takes…" Dewey added.

"Dewey no one cares about your talk show. You two just need to let me sleep."

"First of all, I care very much about your talk show Dewey. Second, Huey, don't destroy your brother's dreams. Third, I'm going to go check on Louie." Dewey and Huey continued to bicker playfully, eating their breakfast and Della went to see if Louie was going to be eating with them this morning.

She knocked first, not wanting to barge in on her ten-year-old.

"You decent, Llewellyn?"

"Yeah. You can come in. And don't call me Llewellyn."

"It's starting to grow on me," Della admitted.

"I was going to name you Rebel," she said, thinking to herself, "but I don't need you being even more rebellious."

"I'm glad that didn't happen," Louie said harshly through a yawn.

"You should get some rest kiddo, and stop staying up so late You can't sleep all day and stay up all night."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing…" He muttered.

"Because you have to spend time with your family."

"Yeah, sure, later." He turned toward his bed and closing his laptop.

"When did you get a computer?"

"Last week or so."

"How did you get a computer."

"It doesn't matter, I bought it. I'm going to bed now, get out of my room."

Now Della was extremely worried. Her ambitious little boy could be going down the wrong paths for money, and that was the last thing she wanted for her baby. She planned to further interrogate Louie when he got up, but before that she would talk to her Uncle.

"Is Louie acting a little weird to you?" She asked.

"No, same as normal, sleeping in late is pretty on brand for him."

"Are you sure? I think something might be going on. He's so distant."

"Louie's always a little distant if money isn't involved. I know it's not easy to learn how to be a mom, but each boy needs a different approach. It'll take time to reach through to Louie." Della was frustrated. She would be willing to take that time to reach him if that time was available but if Louie was in danger she couldn't take any risks.

"Where'd he get the money for his computer?" Della pointed out, arms crossed.

"Savings, probably."

"He's ten!"

"Exactly, he's ten, Della. Don't make up some imaginary scenario so you can save him. Just give him time to come to you."

"I'm not making this up," she muttered, disparaged and concerned. She wasn't going to give up on her son just because no one believed something was going on. Uncle Scrooge hadn't noticed when there was drama between her and Donald when they were younger. Even though he knew Louie better than she did, it wouldn't be a surprise if he'd missed some red flags. But Della wasn't going to leave this alone.

"Huey, Dewey, is your brother acting strange to you?" Della asked.

"Dewey's always strange," Huey responded.

"Hey!"

"I meant Louie, and be nice to your brother-"

"What about me?" Louie asked, coming out of their bedroom.

"I was just a little worried about you, honey. I feel like we haven't really spent time together."

"You don't have to call me any pet names, and you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You seem tired and Huey said you've been staying up late. What have you been doing?"

"That's none of your business, any of you! I'm going to go sleep in the houseboat if my business is bothering you, Hubert!" Louie went back to his room, grabbed his laptop and headed out, slamming every door on the way. Della winced.

"You probably should have just left him alone," Huey said helpfully.

Dewey, who hadn't been following the conversation at all, poked Huey, "You're strange too."

"Do you think I could go talk to him? I just want to figure out what's going on with him…" Della was panicked.

"Definitely don't go to talk to him. If you want to figure what's going on you're gonna have to do some research online," Huey advised.

"Okay…" So Della tried to figure out what Louie Inc. was up to. She wanted to be happy and supportive of her distant son's ambition, but it was hard to be supportive when she was so concerned. Louie was the kid she couldn't reach. The kid who didn't want pet names or doting and would barely hold a conversation. Reaching Louie was her next adventure.

It turned out, she was right to be worried. She didn't even knock when she headed into the depths of the houseboat.

"Louie, we seriously need to talk," she demanded, looking serious.

"What?" He scowled at her, looking tired and a little broken.

"I want you to own up. You're lying on the internet for money. You have accounts on GoFundMe, Fiverr, and Upwork. None of these sites let you start accounts when you're only 10. This has to stop, you're getting money from people under false pretenses," Della said sternly.

Louie's face fell, "Mom, I-"

"No! Lie to me, push me away, fine, but I'm not going to let my son become a con-artist!" Della was frustrated.

"I-I… The only thing I've lied about is my age. My Upwork and Fiverr account customers are getting their requests filled, and my GoFundMe requests are honest, see?" Louie was incredibly embarrassed by his grasps for money, but he was doing this so he wouldn't become a conman.

Della read his entries onto GoFundMe, he had three projects going, one was reached, one was mostly untouched, and the other was filling up.

Della read them aloud, "Help me get a laptop. I want to be an entrepreneur and freelancer, but I need a laptop to do so. Most of my family thinks I'm lazy, I know if I asked for money for a computer they wouldn't think I'd use it for anything, but I'm doing my best to make my own future."

The second one read, "Help me start my college fund, everyone expects my brothers and I to go to college and I would like to have a head start. Please donate what you can."

But the last was what emotionally shattered Della, "Please help me pay for therapy behind my family's back. I think I have depression and I want to get help for it, but my family just thinks I'm apathetic and lazy, I don't know how to tell them, but I need help. I can't pretend like this is who I want to be anymore." Louie was ashamed and turned away. Della set down his computer and hugged him close.

"Oh, Louie… You don't have to lie or hide, I believe you, kiddo. You can ask for help, we'll be here to support you. You don't have to ask strangers online or lie about your age. I know it seems like the easiest option, but I don't want you becoming fearful of coming to us. And I don't want you to start lying whenever you need something. Please just be honest with us, refund the money, take down the accounts, and I'll figure out a way to get you what you've asked for. I love you, Louie. I want to be here for you." Louie didn't say anything, he just hugged back.

* * *

**I was super inspired by Time by darknessarrives165, it's one of my favorite pieces of Louie fanfiction, please check it out it's short and very enjoyable. **


End file.
